Hiro Hajima, chasseuse de dragon
by Amelia Heartler
Summary: Hiro va embrasser sa vie de chasseuse de dragon, enfin façon de parler. Venez suivre l'histoire d'une chasseuse de dragon ! Chapitre 1 corrigé et légèrement modifié. Chapitre 2 corrigé et légèrement modifié. Chapitre 3 corrigé et légèrement modifié.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre Premier.**

"Bonjour à toi petit fouineur qui vient fouiner dans mon journal, libre à toi de le lire mais fais attention aux surprises de ma vie privée. Hé hé hé.

Mais je ne me suis même pas présentée !

Je suis Hiro Hajima et je vais te raconter mon histoire."

...

Cher journal,

Comme tous les matins, je commençais ma journée par un délicieux thé glacé accompagné d'une tarte aux pommes. Avec pour paysage, une magnifique cascade pour se réveiller. Or il se trouvait, que ma petite cascade avait un penchant excessif pour le vin, il faudrait que je vérifie ça plus tard. Le plus important maintenant était de savoir. Simplement. Ce que je faisais avec une tasse et une tarte aux pommes ?! Parce que j'avais beau essayer de chercher, je ne voyais pas comment c'était arrivé.

J'étais dans mon lit, chez moi, en train de lire un de mes innombrables livres, quand, après quelques heures, je me suis sentie fatiguée. Comme chaque humain normalement constitué, j'avais besoin de sommeil, je suis donc allée me coucher. Et voilà que je me retrouvais un joli et magnifique matin en train de boire un thé et de regarder une cascade de vin. Je ne comprenais absolument pas comment j'avais pu en arriver là ! Surtout avec une tasse de thé et une tarte aux pommes ! Parce que vous en connaissiez beaucoup, vous, des personnes qui arrivaient de nulle part avec une tasse de thé et une tarte aux pommes ? Parce que moi pas. Je devais être dans un rêve. Il manquait plus que le dragon et la princesse pour que je puisse me voir dans un des contes que maman me racontait. Il y avait toujours un chevalier pour sauver la princesse. Mais, dans mon cas, ça n'allait pas puisqu'il n'y avait pas de tour.

Autour de moi, tout ce que je voyais c'était de l'herbe et une cascade. Enfin, il s'agissait plus une plaine avec plein de fleurs protégée par les arbres avec une cascade de vin qui coulait près d'eux. La cascade se jetait dans un petit lac qui lui-même avait donné naissance à une petite rivière coulant vers les bois.

Mes yeux suivaient le cours d'eau jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt quand, soudainement, je vis quelque chose qui m'intrigua. C'était quelque chose de grand et vert un peu comme le feuillage des arbres. Et ça bougeait légèrement. Comment on appelait ça déjà ? Ah oui ! Une bizarrerie. Je m'approchais alors de la "bizarrerie" et vis qu'il ne s'agissait pas vraiment une bizarrerie comme les autres. Pourquoi ? Parce que je me retrouvais coincée ici, dans ce rêve auquel je ne pouvais pas échapper, avec un dragon qui, apparemment, n'avait, pas encore sentis ma présence. Heureusement, d'ailleurs, sinon j'aurais finis grillée au fond du ravin.

Minute le papillon !

Un dragon ? C'était un dragon ? Comme dans les contes ? Wouah ! Incroyable ! Je m'approchai alors pour mieux voir la "bizarrerie de dragon".

Mais quand même ce rêve était vraiment réel ! Enfin il en avait l'air.

Pour passer le temps, à part avec mon thé et ma tarte que j'avais déjà fini, je m'étais mise à regarder le dragon. Il faisait au moins huit mètres de larges et six mètres de haut. J'étais sûre qu'il en ferait plus au moment où il se réveillerait. Il portait la couleur d'un vert argenté.

Ah ! Tiens voilà le dragon qui se réveillait ! Il regardait autour de lui et s'étirait comme un chat. Cela me fit rire, c'était étrange à voir.

Sauf que, maintenant, le dragon m'avait repéré.

Il me regarda, souffla et se dirigea vers moi. J'avais toujours eu envie de toucher un dragon ! Je me demandais comment étaient faites leurs écailles.

Il avança sa truffe/nez/autre vers moi. Et me souffla dessus. Hey ! Je savais qu'il s'agissait de mon dernier jour de vie mais je voulais pas avoir une mort douce !

J'avais sentis son souffle. Comme si ce n'étais pas vraiment un rêve. Je n'osais même pas me pincer, de peur que mon joli rêve s'en aille.

-Humaine, que fais-tu ici ? Ce n'est pas un endroit pour les gens de ton espèce.

Il avait parlé. Il avait l'air sympa le grognon. Je ravalai ma salive, excitée.

-Ah ! bah tiens quel coïncidence, je me demandais justement la même chose !

-Ne joue pas avec moi, ou c'est toi qui auras mal. Que fais-tu dans cet endroit ?

Il avait l'air sage mais facilement irritable. Il me faisait un peu peur le dragon des rêves.

-Comme je viens de le dire, je n'en sais pas plus que toi. Je peux te tutoyer ? J'ai l'impression qu'on a le même âge ! Oui ? Merci ! Je disais donc, que je n'en savais rien.

Le dragon souffla comme s'il venait de passer une très longue journée, alors qu'on venait tout juste de commencer celle-ci. Je me demandais bien pourquoi.

-Donc je me retrouve avec une humaine amnésique, je sens qu-

-J'ai jamais dit que j'étais amnésique, j'ai simplement dit que je ne savais pas ce que je fais là. C'est tout.

-Si tu n'es pas amnésique, tu dois savoir qui tu es, et ce dont tu fais ici humaine ?

-Bah bien sûr que je sais qui je suis, sinon je te répondrais pas pardi !

Il souffla par ses narines. Cette fois-ci je compris que je l'avais un peu énervé. Un bruit retentit subitement sur ma gauche et je me pris de poussière dans les yeux. Je l'enlevai en larmant un peu. Ca faisait mal. Et je vis l'ampleur des dégâts causé par le bruit. Un trou d'autres moins quarante centimètres se trouvait maintenant à côté de moi.

-Ne joue pas humaine.

Maintenant j'avais peur alors que je n'étais que dans un rêve. J'étais bien dans un rêve, non ? Face à ce que je venais de voir, j'y croyais de moins en moins. J'allais me mettre à pleurer lorsque je réalisai que le rêve n'en étais pas un.

-Bien évidemment que ce n'est pas un rêve gamine ! Sinon tu te serais réveillée depuis longtemps, se moqua le Dragon.

Mes yeux commençaient à s'inonder, lorsque je me souvins de quelque chose. Quelque chose que maman disait toujours "Pleure si tu en as envie ça ne te feras jamais avancer, il faut que tu sèches tes larmes et que tu ailles de l'avant ! Si c'est trop dur, soit, tu trouverais forcément un moyen de toute manière".

Quand je me suis rappelé de ça, je séchai mes larmes naissantes sous l'œil attentif du Dragon.

-Écoutes moi bien "machin truc de bizarrerie de dragon" ! Tu me fais peut être un peu peur mais je te traiterai toujours de bizarrerie de dragon ! Alors fais attention à toi !

Le Dragon me regarda un instant, avant de rire d'une voix rauque.

-Tu me plais bien jeune humaine, je vais te dire comment je me nomme vu que tu ne sais pas qui je suis. Tu devrais en être honorée même !

-Ah, bah j'allais te dire de te présenter mais vu que...

Après le regard qu'il me lança, je me dis que si je finissais cette phrase, c'était moi qui finirais en brochette. Et je ne voulais pas.

-... je crois devoir attendre que tu finisses de parler avant d'ouvrir ma bouche.

-... Bien... Je me nomme Avnigraal. Et toi humaine ?

-Bah moi c'est tout simple. C'est Hiro Hajima, enchantée. Même si Hiro c'est un nom de garçon, je suis bien une fille, monsieur le Dragon !

Et c'est à ce moment-là que commença mon dur périple.

X775 août, le 01.

Hiro Hajima.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous (^-^) !

Je suis de retour après seulement un jour (depuis hier quoi, enfin ça dépend des points de vues). Je suis trop mega-contente yataiii ! (youpi en japonais), vous savez pourquoi ? j'ai mon premier suivant, ma première fan ! *cours comme une fan déjantée comme si elle venait de voir/toucher son acteur préféré* (fan d'une fan, cherchez l'erreur) *se prend un poteau et revient à la réalité* Donc je disais, Merci à toi Melu-chan !

Pour remercier ma première fan voici le chapitre suivant ( ^0) !

**Chapitre Second.**

_Maintenant que tu as pris la peine de me suivre petit foui- hrum... lecteur, je vais te raconter la suite mais plusieurs années plus tard..._

_X784 janvier, le 6._

Coincée dans un chariot, une jeune femme "regardait" le paysage en attendant qu'un village apparaisse.

Cette femme qui espérait que cette voiture magique de malheur s'arrête le plus vite possible, n'était autre que ma propre personne. Je venais de comprendre qu'elle et moi ça faisait deux. Je détestais les chariots maintenant.

J'avais décidé d'entamer un voyage afin de retrouver mon dragon (qui durait depuis maintenant 3 ans parce que je m'ennuyais et j'avais décidé de m'amuser un peu).

Ahhh ! Suppliai-je intérieurement. Que ce chariot de malheur s'arrête de bouger ! Cette situation m'énervait ! Je le massacrerai dès qu'il s'arrêterait, mais qu'il fasse vite ! Je sentais que j'allais vomir mes tripes si cela continuait.

-Hey mam'zelle ! Ne vomissez pas dans mon carrosse, ironisa à moitié, mon chauffeur, un marchand de bottes de pailles.

Carrosse, carrosse, je t'en foutrais moi des carrosses ! Un nouveau haut de cœur me prit ! Ah... Sauvez-moiiii !

-Arrête de te plaindre ! Tu me soules à la fin !

Je me tournai lentement vers mon compagnon de voyage (dans les cas comme là de malheur). Je bougeai doucement parce que dans cette situation, il valait mieux éviter les mouvements brusques !

Je l'avais rencontré, il y avait déjà quatre ans. Il semblait tout mignon quand il était petit, tout juste sorti de l'oeuf. Jusqu'à ce qu'e ce chat se mette à parler. J'avais regretté. C'était un exceed assez petit, gris et qui portait une chemise à carreau bleu.

-Ah, mais au moins je me repose un peu, marcher ça me fatigue, avait-il dit en remettant sa mèche laquée en arrière grâce à un peigne sorti de sa valise.

Oscar, oui parce qu'il avait voulu s'appeler Oscar, refusant en complètement le mignon petit prénom que je lui avais donné au début. Je n'avais pas compris à ce moment-là. Je ne voyais pas en quoi Jojo c'était "Trop horrible pour un chat de mon élégance" avait-il protesté. Je lui avais donné ce prénom en pensant à un lapin, comme Jojo le lapin. Lorsqu' il l'avait appris, il l'avait renié en bloque. Alors, j'avais pensé à Jaja, il m'avait dit de laisser tomber avec les prénoms.

Donc je disais qu'Oscar, parlait de n'importe quoi. "Marcher". Je rigolai.

-Parce que voler t'appelles ça marcher toi ?

-Tais-toi ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce qu'un chat de mon élégance peut penser.

Ah bah ça pour pas comprendre ce qu'il pensait…Je me sentais larguée. Parce que essayer de le comprendre ressemblait à essayer de comprendre une chaussette, ça resterait impossible.

-Tu as de la chance, on est presque arrivés. Dommage...

Il disait vrai on voyait le village, il ne semblait plus très loin.

-Et la sympathie, tu connais ?

-J'ai tellement hâte de voir ce village a dans sa panse !

L'ignorance, ça par contre il connaissait...

En tous cas, j'espère que la ville arrivera vite, ou je sens que je vais défaillir...

Quelques secousses et minutes plus tard...

Oscar essayait de me sortir du chariot avec l'aide du marchant. Je ressemblais plus à un sac de sable vert qu'à une personne.

-C'est bon cher monsieur, remercia-mon ami, on se débrouillera pour la suite.

-Ça va aller pour la mam'zelle ? J'ai l'impression qu'elle se sent pas bien la p'tiote!

Non, t'es sur ? Je paraissais au bord du gouffre après un tel voyage. Plus jamais de ma vie je ne prendrais de chariot. Plus jamais !

-Parfaitement ! Ne vous inquiétez pas pour elle, ça va aller.

-Si vous l'dites. Et bien bon courage pour la suite.

Il partit.

Nous étions enfin arrivés à Magnolia. La ville qui se trouvait sur le chemin de notre périple. Selon les rumeurs, on disait d'elle, qu'elle avait des arbres arc-en-ciel. Elle était joyeuse en plus d'être souvent animée, que ce soit par les évènements ou par la guilde qui s'y trouvait. Mais en ce moment, le temps de janvier avait couvert de neige l'horizon. Et je pouvais l'assurer ! Ah! Qu'il faisait bon par terre, dans cette neige. Enfin la terre ! Elle m'avait manqué ! Ça faisait si longtemps !Trop prise par mes réjouissances, il me fallut du temps avant de me rendre compte de quelque chose.

-'Fait froid !

J'éternuai à cette phrase et essayai de me réchauffer en me flottant les bras.

-Pfff, on est en hiver c'est normal souffla mon compagnon avec dédain.

-Ne parles pas de choses comme ça en restant en chemise !

-Moi au moins je ne me plains pas d'avoir froid !

Ça ne se faisait pas. Pourquoi il n'avait jamais froid lui ? Hein ? Ce n'était pas juste !

Grmllgrm !

Silence.

-J'ai faim...

-Et bien tu attendras qu'on fasse la visite. On n'a pas que ça à faire. On a déjà mangé.

Ça faisait depuis ce matin, douze heures que je n'avais pas avalé quoi que ce soit. Et il me disait qu'on venait de manger ? Ça faisait 12 heures quand même ! J'avais si faiiiim! Et lui il buvait son thé pendant que j'étais en train de vomir mes tripes (enfin plutôt de les retenir) dans le chariot. J'allais répliquer quand je sentis une douce odeur me chatouiller les narines. Je cherchai avec mes yeux cette agréable senteur.

Je la vis alors, oui, je la vis, elle la célèbre et magnifique viande chaude et alléchante. Je me dirigeai en vitesse vers le restaurant d'où provenait l'odeur intense de cote de porc tout en oubliant le pauvre Oscar, qui n'avait d'autre choix que de me suivre, complètement blasé.

Je m'assis sur une chaise devant une table à attendre le serveur. Quand il arriva il comprit à mon attitude et à ce simple mot que j'avais terriblement faim.

-Viande ! Dis-je en bavant à moitié.

Il partit au pas de course. Mieux valait qu'il aille vite autrement je mangerais la table. J'en étais capable.

-Même affamée tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'être impolie, commenta Oscar.

J'allais lui dire que ma réaction avait l'air tout à fait normal quand la viande arriva sous mon nez. Je ne répondis plus de rien. Je mangeai tous ce qui se trouvait devant moi. Ce qui impliquait : des steaks, côtes de boeufs, bavettes, tranches de lard, cuisses de poulets et langues d'agneaux.

Oscar lui mangeait un pâté avec de la salade et des fruits.

J'arrivais à la moitié de mon assiette, quand une ombre passa à ma droite et me piqua mon coeur de boeuf qui se trouvait sur ma table. Mes yeux le virent immédiatement.

Je pris le bras à l'individu et plaquai violemment mon pied dans son dos, j'entendis le claquement de l'articulation de son bras sous la violence du coup. En hurlant il se retourna et me mis son pied dans la poitrine avec pour but de me faire lâcher. Il réussit au bout de la deuxième fois, me contraignant momentanément à abandonner sa main. Il en profita pour me lancer un sort de glace. Il me gela la moitié du bras. Comment avait-il fait ? C'était la première fois que je voyais cette magie. Il mit ses mains l'une contre l'autre et me balança un bloc de glace sur la face, me projetant contre les tables qui partaient sur les côtés quand je me cognai contre elles. Sonnée par l'attaque et gémissant à la surprise du geste, l'homme me tomba dessus, les pieds devant, pour bien me tuer le ventre (sens figuré pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris), et me prit le bras gauche et le tira tellement fort qu'il se déboita. Il semblait aussi sadique qu'Alvigraal mais lui ne me cassait pas les bras. J'hurlai sous la douleur de cette désarticulation soudaine. Il entreprit alors de faire de même sur ma jambe quand un projectile non identifié s'attaqua à sa tête. C'était Oscar. Il était en train de me défendre de ce mécréant comme il disait. J'en avais presque la larme à l'oeil. Mon compagnon de voyage venait de me sauver.

-Hey, ne la tue pas. J'ai encore besoin d'elle! Sinon je ferais comment pour acheter ce que je veux sans mon porte-monnaie ?

Bon, Entraide au compagnon blessé : 1

Gentillesse pour le dit compagnon : 0.

Sympa.

Mais l'homme, qui avait remis en place son épaule entre temps, le frappa et le balança à l'autre bout de la salle. Quand je vis le corps inanimé de mon chat, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Je sentis l'adrénaline monter en moi. Maintenant j'étais énervée. Je pris le barbu (parce que le gars semblait avoir des poils au menton) et l'envoyai dire bonjour au ciel par la fenêtre. Je sautai par la dite fenêtre, maintenant brisée, et atterris en face de lui. Je remis mon poignet en place le temps qu'il se relève. Il était faible. Trop faible...

Ça se voyait.

Ça se sentait.

Bien fait ! Il allait voir ce qu'il arrivait aux gars qui blessaient Oscar.

Il essaya de me lancer de nouveau une attaque alors qu'il était à moitié sonné.

Idiot.

Je l'envoyai paître d'un revers de la main.

Un sourire fleurit sur mes lèvres quand je le vis troublé. Il ne fallait jamais s'en prendre à mon ami. Jamais.

Je lui imprimai mon poing dans la face en le maintenant de ma main libre. Je m'arrêtai un instant et entrepris cette fois-ci de lui lancer de la magie. Pour lui apprendre comment il fallait utiliser sa magie. Ma main s'enveloppa d'une douce chaleur, et se recouvrit d'une surface dure. Je lançais alors mon poing dans la face du gars que je ne pouvais plus supporter. Mon geste l'expédia plusieurs mètres plus loin.

Et voilà le travail ! Ça lui apprendrait à voler la viande des autres et de les frapper sans raison. Ça faisait du bien de se défouler un peu. Et si J'allais voir Oscar maintenant ?

Mais alors que je me retournai pour aller auprès de mon compagnon, que je me sentis prise d'un malaise.

-Et merde...

Ce furent mes derniers mots avant de tomber dans l'inconscience.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a bien plu mais ne vous habituez à ce genre de parution, je veux dire... Deux chapitres, en deux jours. Vous en aurez au moins un chaque semaine minimum, je dit minimum parce que je l'ai près de moi (ceux qui veulent comprendre vous êtes pas dans la mouise) héhéhé.

Sinon laissez un commentaire pour savoir si ça vous a plu/ennuyer/indifféré/autre ou pour m'aider.

Je vous dit à la prochaine mousaillons !


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour !

Ça va bien !

Je suis hyper contennnnnnnnnnnnte !

Vous saaaaveeeez pourquoiiiiiii ?

Parce que il y a quelque jour, j'ai vu un commentaire. Un COMMENTAIRE ! Vous vous rendez compte ?

Mais c'est trop méga-genial-supra of the death!

Sortez les artifices, il faut fêter cela grandement ! yaaaaaaaaah !

Un grand-supra-mega-of-the-dead merci à StrangeEye pour son commentaire. Parce que il/elle est le premier suivant à me commenté et qu'il/elle est le deuxième avec Melu-chan à mettre en favoris et à me suivre!

Je suis trop contennnte ! Je crois que je vais pleurer ! Je vais donc répondre à mon premier commentaire !

**StrangeEye :**

Merci pour ton commentaire, tant mieux si ça te plait, j'en suis heureuse !

Merci pour tes encouragements, je ferais de mon mieux (*-*) !

Voici donc la suite :

*...*

**Chapitre troisième**

_Bien maintenant que ma petite bataille est terminée, je me suis évanouie et me suis retrouvée au commissariat pour un interrogatoire dans une cellule puante. On a trouvé plus joyeux comme milieu de journée..._

-Alors recommençons. Vous dites que vous étiez en train de manger *regardait ses notes*... votre assiette... lorsque monsieur Otakata a essayé de vous volez votre repas qu-

-C'était de la viande. MA viande.

-Si vous voulez. Donc de voler votre "viande" quand vo-

-Et ce n'était pas n'importe laquelle c'était un cœur de boeuf juteux et bien assaisonné, avec du poivre et du sel pour relever le goût. Il y avait aussi des brins d'ails discrètement glissés à l'intérieur. La viande elle-même était spéciale vu qu-

-Vous pensez vraiment que ce genre de détail est important ? demanda- le garde excédé.

-Bien évidement ! Un steak sans saveurs serait comme une vache sans lait. C'est pas possible. Parce que figurez-vous qu-

-C'est bon. C'est bon ! J'ai compris ! Continuons s'il vous plaît.

-Ah bah faut savoir ! Tu veux connaître si ce genre de détail est important ou non, et puis tu me demandes de me la fermer ! S'il y a quelque chose qui va pas tu me le dis en face et pas à trois kilomètres, ok mec ? Faut te décoincer franchement, ça devient sérieux la...

-Quand vous l'avez attaqué (m'ignore pas avais-je lancé) et "arraché le bras pour qu'il apprenne que ma viande, c'est Ma Viande et qu'on y touche pas" c'est ça ? *hochement de la tête de ma part* et puis il vous a "envoyée dire bonjour aux tables" *hochais la tête* avec sa magie et vous a fait la même chose au bras que vous lui avez fait endurer au sien, mais votre chat *regardait ses notes*... Oscar... est intervenu, mais il a été vite dégagé par l'homme et vous avez envoyé monsieur "dire coucou au ciel" *hochement de ma part* tout en brisant une vitre et en "lui réglant son compte avec mon poing dans sa gueule" *j'acquiesçai encore une fois* puis vous vous êtes évanouie alors que vous retourniez voir comment allez votre chat. J'ai bien résumé ?

-C'est à peu près ça.

-Pourtant ce n'est pas ce qu'on nous a dit.

-Quoi ?! mais c'est la stricte vérité ! Qui est-ce qui t'as dit ça que je lui défonce la face ?

-Un peu de tenue !

Je t'en foutrais moi de la tenue ! J'étais bloquée dans cette minuscule pièce sombre, sale et décrépie, depuis maintenant quatre heures, (si on ne comptait pas la partie sommeille). Réveillée aux aurores, on m'avait trainé dans ce trou à rat pour me demander ma version de l'histoire sur le léger petage de plomb qui avait eu lieu hier, hé hé hé. Je ne supportais pas d'être enfermée et la moutarde commençait à me piquer le nez… Le son tic-tac insupportable de l'horloge venait juste compléter le tableau. Je n'en pouvais plus.

La faim me rongeait l'estomac. Pourtant devant moi, se trouvait un bol de nouilles tout chaud. Je l'avais exigée car c'était ça ou je ne parlais pas. Mais bof. J'aimais pas trop les nouilles, même si je venais d'enchainer trois bols à la suite.

-Alors, c'est qui, tête d'oeuf ?

-...

-Bah quoi ? J'y peux rien, moi, si tu as une calvitie à ton âge. Dis-moi plutôt qui c'est ?

-Herm ! C'est Monsieur Otakata lui-même.

-Bien voyons ! Comme si on pouvait compter sur la parole d'un voleur !

-Il a dit qu'il a légèrement bousculé l'assiette où se trouvait le cœur de bœuf et que vous vous êtes littéralement jetée sur lui. Il a même dit que c'était lui la victime dans cette affaire. Vous en pensez quoi ?

-...

-...

-...

-Hé ho !

Je sursautai.

-Ah oui ? Vous me parliez?

Une veine sortit sur le front du gentil (et soulant) petit garde.

-Je vous demandais ce que vous en pensiez ?

-Elles sont bonnes, mais ce n'est pas trop mon truc. Prenez autre chose la prochaine fois.

-Hein ? De quoi vous parlez ?

-Bah des nouilles pardi ! Pourquoi ? Il ne s'agit pas de ça ?

Il me jaugea un moment, puis poussa un long et bruyant soupir. Pourquoi ? Mais dites-moi pourquoi, tout le monde soupirait quand je disais ou faisais quelque chose ? Ca devenait énervant à la fin. Même Oscar soufflait aussi, mais lui c'était quand il me voyait.

-De quoi parlions-nous avant ?

-De nouilles ?

-AVANT !

- Bah... J'en sais rien moi. Hé ho pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? C'était pas de mon plat qu'on parlait ?

Tout d'un coup, il sentit un vague de fatigue le prendre. Il décida de s'assoir et de se masser les tempes.

Pendant que je mangeais mes nouilles tranquillement, comme si je n'étais pas en train de me faire interroger. Bah oui! Si elles se trouvaient là, Ça servait pas de décoration. Elles se trouvaient là pour être mangées !

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et entra sans attendre un mot du gars devant moi.

-Je vous amène le chat ?

-Ça a donné quelque chose?

Vu le visage décomposé et fatigué du second garde. Ça voulait tout dire.

-Et vous monsieur ?

Je pense qu'il fit la même tête que l'autre puisqu'ils soupirèrent en même temps quelque secondes après.

-Amène le moi.

-D'accord monsieur.

Il repartit pour revenir avec le dit-chat qu'il posa sur la table.

-Hé mécréant ! Plus de délicatesse ! Je ne mérite pas d'être traité ainsi.

Et le garde partit sans plus de cérémonie.

-Bon ! *il nous regarda tour à tour*, qu'est-ce qu'on va bien faire de vous ?

-J'ai une petite idée, dit Oscar en buvant sa tasse de thé.

Il faudrait qu'il me dise un jour comment il faisait pour sortir une tasse de thé avec la théière, parce que là, je me sentais perdue...

-Eh bien dites toujours...

-Vous nous laissez partir.

-Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?

-Pour avoir la paix.

Le garde médita sur la réponse quelques instants comme pour peser le pour et le contre. Il trouva enfin.

-D'accord, mais évitez les problèmes la prochaine fois, comprit ? Je n'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête.

-Entendu.

Et ce fut ainsi qu'on se retrouva devant le commissariat, avec nos affaires, nos valises (petite pour Oscar), ainsi qu'une note du restaurant et une autre pour les nouilles, enfin ça parlait de nouilles en tout cas, que nous avait donné le garde.

-«Note du restaurant : total à payer pour la viande, les tables, les chaises, et les vitres : 10 000 joyaux» ça va c'est pas trop cher et l'autre «Note des nouilles : total à payer : 2 000 joyaux» Bah ça va, je m'attendait à pire. Je croyais que ce serait comme la dernière fois.

-Tu parles de laquelle ?

-Bah celle où on a dû payer 140 000 joyaux.

-Ah ! Tu parles de celle où tu as "accidentellement" brûlé une maison pleine d'œuvre d'arts.

-Non, je parle du musée des arbres sans feuilles!

-Ah oui ! Tu avais renversé "accidentellement" un pot de peinture sur un tableau d'un million de joyaux.

-Oui, on a dû travailler pendant 3 mois sans s'arrêter.

-Donc ça ne fait pas 140 000 mais 1 000 000 de joyaux.

-Ah oui c'est vrai !

Il y eut un silence. On entendit le bruit des feuilles, soufflées par le vent.

Le silence. Depuis combien de temps n'étions-nous pas restés comme ça à ne rien faire ? Ça faisait toujours bizarre quand nous prenions une pause.

ATTENTION. C EST PLUS JOLIE ET PLUS CORRECTE D UTILISER NOUS PLUTOT QUE ON

Je décidai de briser ce silence.

-Oscar !

-Oui, c'est bien moi.

-Va falloir qu'on se trouve un boulot.

-Certes.

-Y a quoi dans le coin?

-Des auberges, magasins, usines, bars, ...

-Y a pas quelque chose de plus intéressant que ce qu'on a déjà fait ?

-Pas à ma connaissance.

-Halala ! Commençons par chercher on finira bien par trouver !

-Si tu en as envie...

-Yep !

C'était comme ça qu'avait commencé notre petite recherche de boulot (avec un peu de chance).

Étape numéro 1 :

Chercher un travail :

-Quoi ?! Hors de question !

-Mais pourtant c'est ce qui te va le mieux !

-J'ai dit non !

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te dérange tant ?

-C'est non !

-Mais c'est bien payé !

-Même !

-Tu mangeras bien.

-Non !

-C'est bon pour la santé.

-Ah parce que pour toi, récurer les chiottes c'est bon pour la santé ?!

...

Étape numéro 2 :

Aller à l'entretien:

-Mademoiselle Hajima ?

-...

-Mademoiselle Hajima ?

-...

-MADEMOISELLE HAJIMA ?!

-Hein ? Oui on m'a appelé ?

-C'EST À VOUS !

-D'accord, d'accord... Pas besoin de gueuler on vous entend. Vous savez que ça fait des rides de crier comme ça ? Vous allez devenir vieille avant l'âge...

-!

-Oui, je sais j'ai toujours raison !

-DEHORS !

-Bah pourquoi ? J'ai pas encore passé l'entretien !

-Vous n'êtes pas reçu !

-Vous n'êtes pas employeur ! Comment vous pouvez me renvoyer ?

-JE suis l'employeur !

-Ah bon ? J'ai cru que vous étiez la concierge !

Étape numéro 3 :

Passer le dit entretien :

-Je lis dans votre CV que vous étiez chef de l'armé, jardinière, médecin, garagiste magique, pharmacienne, boulangère, pâtissière, bouchère, fromagère, électricienne magique, plombière, serrurière, portière, maîtresse d'hôtel, serveuse, maçonne, plâtrière, jongleuse, livreuse, coiffeuse, banquière, couvreuse, tisseuse, joaillière, et marchande. C'est ça ?

-Oui patron !

-C'est incroyable ! Dites-moi comment avez-vous fait tout ça en 5 mois ?

-C'est simple, il suffisait tout simplement de me faire virer au bout de seulement 5 jours, certains même au bout d'une heure.

-...

Étape numéro 4:

Maintenir le dit travail:

-HAJIMA !

-Ouiiii ?

-Dites-moi, ça fait combien de fois ?

-De quoi ?

-Combien de fois vais-je vous répéter ça ? On ne faire pas cuire une boite de conserve dans une poêle !

Étape numéro 5 :

On retourne à l'étape numéro 1.

...

-Ahhhhh !

Je soupirai en même temps qu' Oscar.

-Halala ! C'est crevant de passer des entretiens !

On s'était allongé près d'un grand arbre. Pour profiter du bon temps et surtout se reposer après tous ces entretiens.

-Je pense...

Oscar et sa tasse de thé...

-On a presque tout fait. Qu'est ce qui nous reste ?

-Il y a une guilde dans le coin, je pense.

-Ah bon ? On ira demain la nuit. Parce que la nuit, ça tombe vite. Allons à l'hôtel on se-

-On a pas fait de réservation.

-On a qu'à en fai-

-On a pas d'argent.

-Ah ouais merde ! Jurai-je en claquant des doigts. On a qu'à dormir là ?

-Si tu en as envie. Moi j'irai autre part.

-D'accord, bonne nuit !

-Bonne nuit.

-Ah ! Au fait pendant que j'y pense!

-Oui, dépêches-toi, tu vas plus penser longtemps. Connaissant ta mémoire défectueuse...

-Hey ! Arrête de m'interrompre ! Je disais. C'est quoi comme guilde ?

-Une guilde de magicien.

-Et c'est quoi son nom ?

-Fairy Tail.

*...*

Hehehe voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui!

C'est pour bientôt la rencontre entre Fairy Tail et notre chasseuse de dragon !

Encore merci à StrangeEye pour son délicieux commentaire !

Commentaire/avis/tomate/sardines fermentées/critiques s'il vous plait ?

Au revoir très chers ^-^ !


	4. Chapter 4

Bonsoir !

Je suis mega-supra-genialement-genicialement-completement contente!

Nous accueillons deux nouveaux suivant(es) !

Je suis si heureuse que ma fic plaise (T^T).

Un Grand et Immense Merci (GIM) à noiredegeais et Miss Uchiwa.

Je vais répondre de suite à vos commentaires:

**noiredegeais:**

Merci pour ton avertissement pour l'orthographe et mes conjugaisons, je vais essayer de faire attention. Mais si ton radar (regard) trouve quelque chose, dis le moi, je le corrigerais et comme ça se sera beaucoup mieux pour tes yeux (^_^). Merci pour tes encouragements, je ferais de mon mieux!

**Miss Uchiwa:**

Merci (^_^) Miss Uchiwa!

Je vais répondre à tes deux commentaires ici!

Moi aussi je pense que c'est dommage qu'il n'y en a pas beaucoup, mais c'est tout aussi amusant, quoique on a pas vraiment la même façon de voire les choses en fonction des personnages,en plus c'est aussi un peu notre façon de penser (ou qu'on aimerait penser) qu'on voit à travers les Ocs.

Pour ce qui est d'Hiro, tu vas voire, ou plutôt lire, à quoi elle ressemble dans ce chapitre, mais tu ne saura pas encore son pouvoir, et elle ne rencontrera pas tout le monde, je ne t'en dis pas plus, tu le verras par toi même! Le garde n'est pas fou, enfin il ne l'étais pas... hihihi !

Oscar et ses tasses de thé... halala. Une véritable histoire d'amour !

Fini avec les commentaires ! Place au spectacle !

**Chapitre quatrième:**

Je me sens bien.

Je dors à une vingtaine de mètre, ça bouge pas, ça parle pas surtout ! C'est important ça.

Alors oui je me sens bien.

On va aller voir une guilde pour les dettes, et puis si on si sent bien on restera. Comme deux vieux potes dans un bar. Avec la bière en plus. Et pour certains un thé alcoolisé. Je me demande si on peut boire un thé alcoolisé, enfin si ça existe plutôt.

J'ai remarquée qu'Oscar me ressemblait, un peu.

Un jour, j'ai voulu boire un peu de thé, comme ça, sur un coup de tête, pour voir quel goût ça avait. J'ai pas pu toucher, me légèrement, la théière.

Je me suis dit qu'il voulait peut être pas que je bois son thé. Alors je suis allée dans un bar à thé (bah si les bars existent alors les bars à thé aussi). Mais à peine suis-je entrée dedans je vis quelque chose de familier. Et qui est-ce que je vois entrain de boire tranquillement une tasse de thé? Oscar.

Ça devrais pas m'étonner.

Alors je me suis assise, mais à peine ai-je eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que je me trouvais déjà dehors avec Oscar. Et quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi j ne pouvais pas boire de thé, il m'a repondu :

" -Parce que les seuls à pouvoir boire du thé sont les chats de mon élégance. Si tu en buvait, tu deviendrais molle, tu aurais des poils longs d'un mètre, des dizaines de yeux globuleux, des vers traverseraient ton corps, et des bulles puantes sur tout le corps qui péteraient et se reformeraient. Seuls quelques personnes sont immunisés contre cette maladie et j'en fais parti. Tu veux vraiment l'avoir ?"

Je n'ai plus jamais touché une tasse de thé.

C'est bien ce que je dit, Oscar est un peu comme moi.

Moi, c'est la viande et lui c'est le thé.

...

Alors que je dormais paisiblement, je me suis mise à voler.

Bizarre.

Puis à tomber.

Merde !

-Punaise ça fait mal !

Celui qui avait le plus mal c'était mon dos, parce que c'est sur lui que le sol a frappé.

-Qui est l'abruti qui m'a fait tomber ?

-C'est moi, et je ne suis pas un abruti. C'était le seul moyen de te réveiller. Mais il y en avait deux. J'ai hésité entre te faire tomber et de te faire sentir de l'ail, mais comme je ne voulais pas dépenser inutilement de l'argent dans de l'ail, j'ai préféré te faire tomber.

-Ça fait mal abruti !

-Maintenant que tu es réveillée on va pouvoir y aller.

-Aller où ?

J'entendis un soupir.

-Tu ne t'en souviens déjà plus?

-Non.

J'entendis Oscar, parce que c'était bien lui, laissé échapper un soupir (encore).

-On va pouvoir y aller.

-Où ça ?

-À la guilde.

-Laquelle ?

-Fairy Tail.

-Oh...

-Tu te dépêches ?

J'entendis Oscar partir.

-Ouaip, j'arrive !

...

_Devant la guilde._

-Ouah c'est grand !

-Mmh oui...

-c'est la première que j'en vois !

-Certes...

-C'est incroyable !

-Oui, c'est incroyable...

-Fantastique !

-Oui, c'est fantastique...

-Génial !

-Tu pourrais arrêter de regarder ce papillon et regarder plutôt la guilde.

-Mais c'est beau, et en plus il te ressemble !

-Ah bon ? Et je peux savoir en quoi il me ressemble ?

-Il vole !

-...

-...

-Tu es désespérante. On te l'a jamais dit?

-Si toi.

Soupir.

-On y va.

Et il parti.

-Hé!

Je le suivi, et nous nous dirigeons vers les portes de la guilde.

Oscar, avec sa valise et moi, avec mon sac.

J'ouvrais la porte quand un énorme brouhaha parvint à nos oreilles. Je mis instantanément mes mains sur mes oreilles et avança dans ce bruit.

Mais j'avait beau mettre mes mains sur mes oreilles, j'entendais quand même les personnes, on est chasseuse de dragon ou on l'est pas.

Pendant que j'avançais, les personnes riaient, buvaient, parlaient dans leurs coins ou s'exclamait fortement. Personne ne nous avait remarqué pour le moment.

Nous arrivons devant un comptoir où plusieurs personnes buvaient déjà. Je vis une femme aux cheveux chatains entrain de boire un tonneau à elle toute seule.

-Tu as vu Oscar, elle boit beaucoup. Je sens que vous allez bien vous entendre tous les deux !

-Tu te fiches de moi, comment une personne de mon élégance peut boire dans un tonneau ?! Je bois dans une tasse, moi !

-Oui, complètement hahaha !

-Mais après tout comment une personne comme toi peut comprendre ?

-Hé !

-Pfff !

On se retourna en même temps devant se "pfff" sortis de nul part.

-Désolée, vous étiez tellement occupé à vous chamailler que j'ai trouvé que vous ressemblez à deux personnes que je connaissais.

C'était une jeune femme au teint pâle, zr aux yeux bleues pétillants. Elle avait une chevelure blanche et portais une robe rose-rouge.

-Bonjour, je ne me suis pas présentée. Je suis Mirajane Strauss.

-Enchanté de vous rencontrez mademoiselle, je me nomme Oscar.

Il lui fît un baise main en même temps.

-Et moi, c'est Hiro Hajima, enchantée !

-Que venais-vous faire ici, si peut me le permettre?

-Nous sommes à la recherche d'un travail. Et on se demandait si on pouvait rejoindre votre guilde ?

-Il faut voir ça avec le maître.

-Et il est où ?

-Juste à côté de vous.

Elle montra de la main le maître de la guilde. C'était un vieux monsieur, avec les cheveux blancs et il portait des vêtements rayés. Il était petit pour un maître de guilde, mais il dégageait une grande aura pas si imperceptible que ça.

-Bonjour cher maître de guilde.

-Salut ! On veut rejoindre la guilde.

-Parle mieux, nous sommes devant quelqu'un d'important !

-Pourquoi ? c'était le maître de guilde qui avait parlé.

-Pour travailler.

-Je me sens ignoré...

-Bien, c'est d'accord. Tu devras respecter comme tout le monde le règlement.

-C'est d'accord.

-Si on te demande de protéger tes compagnons tu le feras.

-Comptez sur moi !

-Alors bienvenue dans la guilde !

-Merci ! Tu as vu Oscar ? C'était facile non ?

-Je trouve plutôt qu'on a de la chance... Mais j'ai une question.

-Vas y.

-Comment ça se fait que vous n'agissez pas comme les autres personnes quand elles voient pour la première fois un chat qui parle.

-Tout bonnement parce que nous avons l'habitude, dit Mira-chose, je me souviens plus de son nom.

-Oui, parce qu'on a Happy. s'exclama le maître de guilde.

-Happy ?

-C'est un chat comme le tien, Hiro.

-Ohhhhh

Je retirais mes mains de mes oreilles. Ah ça fait autant de bruit mais au moins je commence à m'y habituer.

-Pourquoi avez-vous vos mains sur vos oreilles?

-Parce que nous n'avons pas vraiment l'habitude de tout ce vacarme, mes délicates oreilles n'en n'ont pas l'habitude.

-Toi, des "délicates" oreilles ? Laisse moi rire ! Comment tes oreilles emmêlés peuvent être délicates ? Hahaha!

-Comment ça emmêlés ?

Il sortit un miroir et un peigne pour voir ses oreilles. Quand il vit l'emmêlement, il peigna son oreille, pendant que moi, je riais. Il me lança un regard noir quand il remarqua mon rire, puis il rangea son petit bazar.

-Je te ferais remarqué que je suis plus propre que toi.

-Ah bon ? Pourtant tu sens mauvais !

-Tu devrais revoir ton nez, tu es celle qui sens le plus mauvais !

-Non, on sens tous les deux mauvais.

-Non, puisque je me suis lavé hier par rapport à toi !

-Ah bon ? C'était où ?

-Quand je suis parti, je suis allé dormir autre que dans l'endroit horrible dans lequel tu t'es mise.

-Un arbre n'est pas un endroit horrible! Tu es allé chez une femme !

-! même pas vrai ! Ça n'a rien à voir je me suis lavé point et pas toi !

-Tu sens la femme.

Je lui lançai un regard acéré.

-Ouah on dirait un couple ! Vous sortez ensemble.

-Non, on avait repondu en même temps, nous sommes de vieux compagnons, c'est tout !

-Je peux utilisé votre salle de bain si vous en avez une ?

-Oui, bien sur. Elle se trouve dans l'infirmerie, à l'étage puis tu tournes à droite.

-Merci.

Je lança pour la forme, un regard noir à Oscar. Et parti en direction de celle-ci.

...

J'ai trouvé la situation amusante donc j'ai joué, c'est drôle. Mais j'irai quand même m'excusé toute à l'heure. Mais quand même dire que je sens mauvais. C'est allé trop loin.

J'entrais dans l'infirmerie, fermai la porte derrière moi et pris un des lits pour me déchargé de mes vêtements. Et pris la direction de la douche pour me doucher. Ça me ferais pas trop de mal une bonne douche.

...

POV Mirajane.

Deux nouveaux camarades en même temps, c'est bien. Cela fait peu de temps après Wendy et Carla. Je crois qu'en plus tous le monde devrais arrivé dans peu de temps.

D'un coup, une des porte s'ouvra. Et une tignasse rose se montra en premier.

-Salut les nazes !

-Natsu !

-Laisse tomber Lucy, tu sais très bien que cet abruti ne comprendra jamais!

-T'as dis quoi le glaçon?

-J'ai dis que ta cervelle de lézard comprendrait rien, l'allumette !

Erza leur donna un coup sur la tête.

-C'est pas bientôt fini vous deux ?

-Désolés Erza !

-Nous sommes rentrés maître !

-Bonjour ! La mission c'est bien passé ?

-Bien sur maître, le monstre à été vaincu et le village soulagé. Répondit Erza.

-Aye ! Carla tu veux mon poisson ?

-Non, je n'en veux pas.

-Carla tu pourrais être pas gentille avec Happy !

-Mppf !

Ils sont tous en pleine forme. C'est bien.

-Oh ! Il y a un deuxième Happy !

Tiens Natsu a remarqué Oscar.

-Bonjour, monsieur. Vous faites partie de cette guilde ?

-Hein ?

-Tout le monde ici fait parti de la guilde ici!

-Carla !

-Ce n'est pas grave, après une femme a ses droits. Enchanté je suis Oscar et j'ai entendu dire que vous vous nommé Carla ?

-C'est ça. Mon compagnon est Wendy.

-Enchanté, je suis désolée.

-Wendy arrête de t'excusé tu n'as rien fait de mal !

-Je suis désolée!

-Monsieur Gray vous êtes de retour sain et sauf, je suis si heureuse!

-Juvia arrête de pleurer! On va se noyer !

-Ouais ouais, je vais allé me reposer un peu.

Et Gray parti en direction de l'infirmerie.

Oups ! J'ai oublié de lui dire que Hiro s'y trouvais !

Tant pis, je voudrais bien savoir comment cela se passera.

...

POV Hiro

Ahhhhh.

Ça fait du bien une bonne douche.

Je pris une serviette et me sècha avec. Je vis un miroir. Je détaillai mon reflet.

J'avais les cheveux chatains foncés ondulés sans être trop bouclés aux reflets verts, qui arrivaient sous mes hanches. Mes grands yeux fendus étaient violets clairs. Mes sourcils étaient fins mais les deux étaient fendus aux extrémités. Ma bouche n'était pas pulpeuse, elle était moyenne. Mon visage était ovale et un grand frond. Je devais faire du 100B taille moyenne de poitrine, la moitié de celle de Mira quoi. J'avais des formes sans pour autant être grosse. J'étais forte, quelques petits muscles montrant mes heures(jours, nuits, semaines, mois, années (seulement 2)) de travail. Et tout ça sur mon 1m 65. Et ouais je suis petite (pour moi).

Je suis ni belle ni moche. Je suis moi et fière de l'être !

J'enroulai la serviette autour de ma taille et me dirigeai vers l'infirmerie, juste à ouvrir la porte quoi. Je me dirigeai vers le lit qui avait servi de décharge (non alimentaire mais plutôt) vestimentaire.

Je mis ma petite culotte, puis au moment où je mis ma chemise, après avoir mis un soutien gorge, j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir en grand, pour se refermer fortement. Je me suis retournée pour voir qui c'était, si c'est Oscar, il va forcément s'excuser. Mais je vis à la place un homme torse nu me regarder.

Si on est pas dans la merde.

*...*

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu !

J'étais dégoûtée au bout d'un moment, parce que quand j'ai voulu reprendre mon chapitre, ça n'avait pas enregistré la partie du thé. Donc j'espère que ça ne fais pas trop fouilli (Ó_Ò).

Alors servi sur un plateau d'argent nous avons critique/avis/sardines fermentées/tomates. Choisissez s'il vous plaît.

À la prochaine ! Au prochain chapitre donc ! (^-^) !


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour, bonsoir !

Voici un chapitre plus court que la dernière fois,mais avec une petite scène de combat ! Une petite !

On se retrouve en bas ! Et bonne lecture !

**Chapitre cinquième :**

Arrêt sur image !

Il y a un gars, un homme, un vrai pas un chat comme Oscar même si c'est un homme, ça reste un chat, qui me regarde fixement. Bah moi, je le regarde fixement aussi du coup.

Il me regarde, je le regarde.

Il me fixe, je le fixe.

Je trouvais ce jeu lassant à la fin, alors j'ai voulu y mettre un terme. Oui, j'ai voulu. Je sais pas ce qu'a le futur contre moi.

Donc, j'ai voulu ouvrir la bouche, mais à peine l'ai-je ouvert, qu'une main se colla contre mes lèvres, et son corps ainsi que le mien, tombèrent sur le lit derrière moi, je ressentis quelques frissons quand je sentis son corps froid contre le mien, tout chaud venant sortir de la douche (le pain tout juste sorti du four). Je suis prise en sandwich, c'est le cas de le dire.

Mais, je n'arrivais pas à réfléchir correctement. Enfin à réfléchir comme d'habitude. Que me voulait ce type ? Pourquoi il s'est jeté sur moi ? Et surtout c'est un gars de la guilde ou pas ? Parce que si je veux rester autant massacrer les ennemis.

Alors, comme toute personne normal, je me préparais à lui foutre mon poing dans la gueule. Si il veut se battre, il a trouvé la bonne personne. Mais quand je levai mon bras, il l'arrêta avec sa main droite. Il était fort quand même, saleté. Vu que je ne pouvais pas bouger, je me mis à le fixer en arrêtant de bouger. Il avait les yeux gris, les cheveux noirs aux reflets bleus. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et il portait une cicatrice au dessus du sourcil gauche. Comme je disais, il était torse nu. Il a pas froid, non pas parce qu'il fait froid mais plutôt que dehors il pleut, l'air est humide et qu'on est qu'en mars.

Il est pas dingue sur les bords ?

-Hé !

Tiens il parle.

Je lui jetais un regard noir, lui faisant comprendre que la situation dans laquelle je suis ne me plait pas.

C'est moi qui devrais être en haut et non le contraire !

-Je peux savoir qui t'es et ce que tu fais ici ?

Rêve pas !

Ah ouais, c'est vrai. Je peux pas parler... Mais il peut pas enlever sa main celui-la ?!

-Ha ouais, c'est vrai que tu peux pas parler. Si j'enlève ma main tu promet de pas crier ?

Comme si je n'allais pas crier, tu me prends pour une cible facile ? Bah non, mon gars !

Malgré mes pensées, je ne fis rien. Je ne bougeais pas, attendant que ma cible se barre.

Et c'est ce qu'il fît, il enleva ses mains de la où elles étaient et se releva. Mais en se relevant, il serra en mode faiblesse, il ne tentera rien. Tant mieux.

Il se releva, et je profitai de ce moment pour me balancer en arrière et comme ça je frappai, pieds joints, son torse, l'envoyant par terre.

Confus. C'est ce qu'il était. Ça se voyait. Il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à que je riposte comme ça. Héhé. T as pas choisi le bon.

Je m'élança vers lui pour le frapper.

Avnigraal m'a toujours dit que "si ta cible était encore en vie, alors tu le defigures, massacres. Tu fais en sorte que plus jamais il n'ose t'attaquer."

C'était une de ses grandes règles à respecter.

Je l'atteignis au visage mais il avait reculé, alors il n'a rien reçu. Mais il me lança un sort. Un sort de glace. Je réussi à l'éviter mais je me suis erraflée le bras, donc ma manche était déchirée maintenant. Super. Par contre, je me suis pris le canon à neige.

Super, le retour...

Je me sentais projetée en arrière, je m'étais légèrement reculé, la faute à pas faire. Le choc a été plus violant. J'ai traversé la vitre et quand j'ai voulu me protéger la tête et faire un roulé boulé, je rendu compte que j'était dans l'eau.

Punaise, il faut que je sorte le plus vite possible.

J'en ai pas l'air, mais l'eau et moi on s'aime pas.

Mais à peine ai-je sorti la tête que je vis ma proie arrivait vers moi et me regarder de haut. Mon sang ne fis qu'un tour.

Je hais qu'on me regarde de haut.

Je sentis une poussé d'adrenaline mais au moment où j'allais m'élancer pour lui arracher la gorge.

-Hiro ? Je peux savoir pourquoi tu prends ta douche ici ?

Je regardais dans la direction de la voix. Je vis sa surprise quand je regardais la personne. C'était Oscar qui avait parlé.

-Hiro ?

Il y en avait d'autres aussi, mais ils ne m'intéressaient pas.

C'était celui à l'odeur du froid qui m'intéressais. Seulement lui. Pour la simple raison qu'il s'était jeté sur moi.

C'est un ennemi.

Je m'apprêtais à le pourchasser quand il disparut, mais je reçu un coup.

Je me retournai vivement en grognant mon mécontentement.

-Hé, t'en fait trop la cruche ! Tu penses vraiment pouvoir battre un membre de Fairy Tail ?

Je le regardais sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il me voulait.

-Un membre de Fairy Tail.

Ça me dit vaguement quelque chose...

-Fairy Tail. Tu t'en souviens ? On est là pour travailler, et non pour que tu détruise tout. Parce que te connaissant, c'est même sûr.

-Comment ça c'est sûr ? Je te ferais dire que la dernière fois, c'est toi qui a degommé la théière que je venais tout juste de t'acheter !

-Mais ça, c'était avant que tu détruise la maison d'un pauvre habitant, juste parce que tu n'arrivais pas à cadrer son propriétaire.

-Mais il avait dis que toutes les viandes devraient disparaître, juste parce qu'il était végétarien !

-Et tu vas détruire tout, juste pour ça ?

-Pourquoi pas.

-Sort de là tu vas attraper froid.

Je sortis de l'eau. Je me rendais compte que en faite que j'étais en culotte et chemise grande ouverte.

Bah. C'est pas grave.

-Vas t'habiller !

-Mais je suis bien comme ça.

-Eh bien, pas moi. Image ce que les personnes penseraient autour de toi s'ils te voyaient comme ça !

-Ils penseraient quoi ?

-... Vas t'habiller.

...

-Bon on va pouvoir entrer dans le sujet comme ça.

Je m'étais finalement habillée, sous les soupirs de soulagements d'Oscar.

Il y avait beaucoup de monde. Tous le monde peut y entrer.

-D'abord, pourquoi tu t'en es prise à Gray ? demanda le Maître de guilde.

-C'est qui ?

-Celui que tu as attaqué. dit il en me le montrant du doigt.

Instantanément mes muscles se tendirent, mes yeux se rétractèrent et se fixèrent sur lui.

-Ne l'attaques pas, écoutes le Maître, regardes le Maître, chuchota Oscar.

J'eu du mal à regarder le Maître. Mais je réussi, tout ébauches restant comme j'était. J'attendais.

-Grey fais parti de la guilde et toi, tu l'as attaqué sans raison.

-Whopopop ! deux secondes là !

Je m'étais levée sous la surprise.

-Ce gars là !? C'est de la guilde !?

-Tu pourrais arrêter de prendre les personnes pour des objets ? dit Oscar.

-Pas grave, y a plus important. Donc ce gars là, il est de la guilde ?

-Oui.

-Alors pourquoi tu t'es jeté sur moi ?

Il y eu des sifflements, et une aura sombre mais je les ignorais.

-C'était pour que tu ne cris pas. Et pensais que tu étais une ennemi.

-Moi, aussi je pensais que tu étais un ennemi. Si Oscar n'avait pas été là, tu serais parti en saucisson.

-Et toi, en bâtonnet.

-En fumier.

-En glaçon.

-En poisson pané !

-En esquimeau !

-En guimauve !

-En igloo !

-C'est pas bientôt fini vous deux !

Une jeune femme rousse nous frappa le sommet du crâne.

-Oups, désolée je t'ai prise pour Natsu.

-Pas grave.

-Si, frappe moi aussi, je suis idiote.

-J'ai dit que c'était pas grave !

-Bien. Maintenant qu'i plus de problème, nous allons pouvoir t'intégrer dans la guilde ! dit le maître.

-Oui.

C'est comme que j'ai eu mon signe de Fairy Tail.

Le symbole que j'étais moi aussi, une fée.

*...*

J'espère que le chapitre vous as plu (^_^) !

Comme je le disais en haut, j'ai donné un chapitre plus court que la dernière fois, je m'excuse.

Le truc, c'est que...

JE N'AI PAS D'EXCUSES !

Je n'avais presque pas avancé depuis la dernière fois !

En échange, demandez ce que vous voulez, et en plus vous aurez un plus grand chapitre la prochaine fois je vous le promet !

Il sortira ou samedi ou dimanche !

À la prochaine !

Laissez un commentaire, s'il vous plaît !


	6. Chapter 6

Bonsoir,

Il va être dans peu de temps 23 h 50 quand je posterais ce chapitre donc j'aurais tenu parole en disant que je donnerais un chapitre 1) plus long que la dernière fois et de 2) pendant le week end entre samedi et dimanche quoi.

Je suis contente !

J'ai encore une rewiew, I am Hapyyyyy !

Je vais donc répondre à ma rewiew :

**StrangeEye :**

Merci pour ta rewiew !

Je vais faire attention, j'espère que celui-ci serra mieux pour les dialogues.

Et ne t'inquiètes pas ça me fait plus plaisir qu'autre chose ! Et en plus je m'améliore grâce à tes rewiews (enfin j'espère que c'est mieux (^_^) !

Et maintenant place au chapitre et banana split !

**Chapitre sixième :**

-J't'ai dit que c'était à droite, dit Natsu.

-Et moi j'te dis que c'était à gauche, lui répondit Gray.

Nous étions partis en mission avec tout le monde, pour notre première mission à Oscar et moi. Après la fête, Oscar et moi, on est allé chez Lucy pour dormir.

Une incroyable épopée.

_Petit flashback..._

-Bienvenue chez moi !

Vu que je n'avais pas d'endroit où dormir, Lucy m'a gentiment proposé de dormir chez elle, après avoir entendu que je dormir certainement par terre ou sur un banc, qu'Oscar avait vivement refusé et dont il a été heureux quand Lucy nous l'a proposés. Sale chat.

-Je vais te préparer un futon. Vous avez déjà manger ?

-Je crois qu'avec la fête qu'on a reçu, je dirait que oui, dit Oscar.

-D'accord.

Lucy est si joyeuse...

Ça change d'une certaine personne...

Mais je dit ça, je dit rien.

Le futon préparer, nous nous glissâmes, Oscar et moi dedans. Bonne nuit et coucher.

On peut rêver oui.

-Heu Lucy ! Tu dors ?

-Aie !

J'allumais la lumière et je vis quoi...

Natsu sur Lucy avec Happy sur son épaule.

Drôle de scène...

-On ne réveille pas les personnes comme ça, dit Lucy.

-Ah ! Désolé Lucy, je pensais pas que tu dormais. lui répondit Natsu.

-Qu'on dormait. Tu m'as réveillée aussi, la salamandre. Lui ai-je repondu.

-Oh ! Tu étais là aussi Kilo !

-C'est Hiro !

-Ouais, c'est ça.

Des fois je me demande s'il est pas un peu idiot. Je crois que Lucy est un peu excédée elle aussi.

-Natsu, on rentre par la porte pas par la fenêtre.

On voyait Erza entrain d'entrer par la porte.

-Ah bon ?

Et Grey sortir de la salle de bain.

-Ça ne se fait pas d'entrer comme ça tout court ! Criais-je.

-Certes, c'est exact. Me répondit Erza.

Des fois aussi, je me demande si tu ne devrais pas être plus raisonnable...

_Quelques instants plus tard..._

Nous étions tous assis autour d'un avec un café, un gâteau (pour Erza), un poisson (pour Happy), de la glace (pour Grey), une flamme (pour Natsu), et de la viande (pour moi). Oscar dormait tranquillement dans le lit.

Comment il fait pour ne pas se réveillé avec tout ce bruit ?

Franchement chapeau ! Ou plutôt bonne appétit !

-Natsu qu'es ce que tu voulait au fait ? dit Lucy.

-Ah oui c'est vrai ! On se demandait avec Natsu, si Kilo (C'est Hiro ! leur dis-je) voudrais bien faire la prochaine mission avec nous ? dit Happy.

-Eh bien, si vo-

-Super ! Alors, à demain ! On se voit à la guilde !

Et Natsu et Happy répartirent tranquillement... par la fenêtre.

-Hé ! D'abord laissez moi finir ma phrase et après y a une porte c'est pas pour décorer !

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Hiro. C'est toujours comme ça.

Toujours ? Et bah j'te plains ma vieille...

-Et toi Erza ?

-Mmh, Oui ?

-Que voulais tu ?

-Ah oui ! Le maître voulait parler à Hiro.

-Ah bon ? Je n'ais rien fait encore...

-Alors je suis venue te transmettre ceci "Ne casses rien s'il te plaît". Voilà.

-Ah... Bah je vais essayé.

-Bien, je vais partir maintenant. À demain.

Erza passa normalement, comme une personne normale, par la porte.

Et Grey aussi.

_Fin du flashback..._

C'est comme ça que j'en suis arrivé à regarder deux gars se disputant parce qu'on s'était perdu sans attendre Erza.

-Je vous dit de vous arrêter. Dame Erza va arriver et tout arranger.

Dame Erza, t'as pas trouvé mieux Oscar...

-Tais toi toi ! On sait ! Mais elle est pas là !

-Hé oh vous deux ! Parler meilleur !

-Tais toi toi aussi !

-Ah ouais ?

-Hé ouais, me répondirent les deux.

-Hé bien vous allez voir ce que vous allez voir. Vous allez comprendre pourquoi il ne faut pas m'ene-

Je m'arretais dans ma tirade.

C'est moi ou j'ai entendu un bruit ? Et c'était près d'ici en plus.

-Bah quoi ? T'aller dire quoi ? dit Grey.

-Rien continuer, lui repondit-je.

J'essayais d'entendre et de voir d'où venait le bruit.

-Hein ? dit Natsu.

-Tu n'entends rien Natsu ?

-Entendre quoi ?

Un nouveau bruit se fit entendre.

-Je n'entends rien à part la respiration de cette abruti et la votre.

-Qui est-ce que tu traites d'abruti ? s'exclama Grey.

-Toi espèce de glacon !

-Répète pour voir l'allumette !

-T'as de la merde dans les oreilles ou quoi l'exhibitionniste ?

-Et toi aussi je te ferais dire...

Je me concentrais vers le bruit que j'ai entendu.

Essayant de me frayer un chemin dans cette verdure, je me dirigeai vers lui.

Jusqu' à ce que je vis à environ 3 mètres quelque chose. Je m'arretais

C'était trois hommes. Ils étaient grands et portaient des vêtements rayés avec une mèche sur le côté pour les cheveux. Mais ce qui m'a le plus frappé c'est leur symbole. Il ressemblait à une chouette avec un coeur à l'envers dans son ventre.

Il correspondait à la guilde de l'affiche de notre mission. Celle pour laquelle on nous avait demandé d'exterminé la guilde. La guilde noir Chouetta Heurt. Très recherché comme nom.

J'écoutais alors leur conversation.

-Hé t'as vu ce qu'on a attrapé aujourd' hui c'est une bonne pêche, hein chef ? dit le premier homme à la chemise verte.

-Oui, mais ce n'est rien comparé à l dernière fois. Il nous faut de la nouvelle chair pour les tapis et les murs ça commence à moisir. dit le gars avec la chemise rouge.

-Ouais chef, et t'en pensé quoi Mey ?

-...

-Mey tu regardes quoi comme ça.

Il n'avait vu. Je le sentais qu'il me regardait le petit Mey. Mais ils n'auront pas le temps de riposter.

Je m'lançais vers eux.

À part Mey, personne n'avait vu mon coup venir. Donc je frappais le chemise verte dans le ventre et me servis de lui en bouclier pour me protéger de chemise rouge qui me lança un sort de lierre. Mey arriva derrière moi,mais je lui plaça son pote chemise verte devant et me servi d'appui chemise verte pour m'élançais vers le boss avec mon poing dans sa face avec ma magie. Les fibres s'entrelacèrent et devenèrent durs, pour former ensuite une couche dur et solide. Que je mis dans sa face et il y eu le droit à la marque. Et un autre poing dans le ventre. Je me retournais mais à ce moment je me pris un poing à cause de la chemise verte. Le temps de me remettre de mes esprits ils étaient déjà sur moi. Un poing dans le ventre et un pied m'écrasant la main vinrent accompagnés les coups. L'un me releva la tête en tirant sur mes cheveux. C'était chemise verte.

-Alors petite magicienne ce n'est pas bien de jouer dans la cour des grands hahaha !

Sale singe mal fringué.

-Maintenant qu'on t'a on ne va plus te lâcher.

-Compte bien dessus chemise verte. lui dis-je.

-Hein ?

J'ouvris la bouche en grand. Et lui lançais mon sort en pleine face.

-Hurlement du dragon des fils tortionnaires !

Alvigraal m'a dit que se serait pas cool que fils tout court.

Des fils vinrent se créer dans l'espace pour se dirigeait vers chemise verte et l'attaquaient de toutes part en lançant derrière eux des trous. Puis je luis mis un poing dans la mâchoire pour l'assomer.

Je me relevais pour me diriger vers Mey.

Qui lui attendait devant moi tranquillement.

-Tu ne te bas pas ?

-Non c'est pas trop mon truc, me répondit Mey.

-Ah bon ? Alors pourquoi tu fais parti de cette guilde ?

-Pour les surveiller. Il n'y a que ces deux là de toute façon. Tu peux les prendre si tu le souhaites.

-Bien sur que je vais les prendre ma mission est de les capturer et de les donner au conseil magique. Tu va faire quoi toi ?

-Continuer ce que je fais.

-Ça veut dire quoi ?

-Observer.

Okay... Un autre gars chelou...

-D'accord, bah au revoir alors !

-Mmh...

Je pris mes deux copains tout en réassommant le gars à la chemise rouge. Pour la forme.

Quand je ramenais mon trophée de guerre devant les autres ils furent surpris.

-C'est qui ça ? Dit Natsu.

-Ce sont mes trophées !

-Ça ne nous dit pas ce que c'est. dit Grey.

-C'est des humains ! dis-je fière de moi.

-Certes mais encore ?

-Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi Oscar !

-Alors ? demanda Grey.

-C'est les gars de la mission, je les ai "trouvé".

-Déjà ?! Et elle est où la guilde ? dit Natsu

-Il n'y en a pas. Y'avais que ces deux là.

-Oh ! Et bah tu es plus forte que Lucy ! dit Happy.

-Je suis forte moi aussi, à ma manière. lui répondit Lucy.

-Alors tout le monde est là ? On va pouvoir y aller.

-Erza on est en plein milieu d'une forêt, loin de la ville, tu le sais ? Et en plein on a déjà finis. lui dit-je.

-Ah bon ? Déjà ?

-Oui alors allons décrocher la récompense ! S'exclama Natsu.

-Aie ! dit Happy.

-C'est parti alors ! m'exclamais-je à mon tour.

-Au fait comment as tu fais pour battre cette petite guilde noire ? me demanda Erza.

-Avec ma magie !

-C'est quoi ta magie ? La mienne c'est le feu !

-Natsu est un chasseur de dragon, moi ma magie est la magie du Chevalier, celle de Grey est Ice Maker et celle d'Happy est celle de voler, Aeria.

-Je suis une chasseuse de dragon, ma magie est celle des fils.

-Tu es une chasseuse de dragons ? Tu connais quelqu'un qui s'appelle Ignir ? C'est un grand dragon rouge !

-Non, je ne connais qu'un dragon et il s'appelle Alvigraal.

-Mince.

-Bon on va chercher la récompense ?

-Ouais...

Bien. Bah ça c'est bien passé pour une première mission ! J'ai hâte de voir ce qu'il va se passer ensuite !

...

_Autre part dans une pièce sale et ma aérer..._

-Putain tu peux pas choisir autre chose comme endroit de rendez vous ?

-C'est la seule pièce où on peut être tranquille.

-Peut-être mais tu pourrais faire un effort quand même !

-Mmh...

-Alors ton rapport ? Qu'es ce que ça donné aujourd' hui ?

-La petite guilde a été détruite.

-Ah bon ? Déjà ?

-Oui.

-Par qui ?

-Une chasseuse de dragon de Fairy Tail.

-Oh ! Intéressant.

-Elle contrôle les fils.

-Comment s'appelle t-elle ?

-Aucune idée.

-Tu ne me sers à rien si je ne peux pas t'exploiter !

-Mais je peux faire des recherches si vous le souhaitez.

-Fais des recherches sur son nom seulement.

-D'accord.

-Ce jeu pourrait être intéressant...

*...*

Voilà fin du chapitre !

Merci à vous d'avoir lu ce chapitre. Et encore merci à StrangeEye pour son commentaire !

On sait enfin quel est le pouvoir d'Hiro !

Mais qui sont les manigances qui se préparent.. Mystères et boules de gommes...

Laissez un commentaire s'il vous plaît !


	7. Chapter 7

Bonsoir, bonsoir !

Je voudrais d'abord m'excuser pour le retard de ce chapitre qui a plus d'une semaine de retard. Désolée !

Mais j'ai une raison, J'en ai une ! Attendez je cherche... Ah voilà !

J'ai avec la grande (magnifique/splendide/grandiose/...) aide de ma Bêta-reader qui est noiredegeais, qui m'a (grandement/énormément) aidé (je me répète la) pour corrigé et modifié mes chapitres truffé de fautes (je le pense bien (T^T)), ne vous inquiétez pas il n'y a pas besoin de les relire nous les avons juste modifié sur leur longueur donc il y seulement plus de détails, l'histoire n'a pas changé pour autant fonction pas d'inquiétude (^_^) !

Et- mais que vois-je ? I-i-i-il y a des nouvelles têtes ! Yahhhhhhhh !

Merci, merci, merci, merci, merci beaucoup ! Je suis si heureuse qu'il y est plus de personnes qui aime mon histoire (T^T) !

Merci à panda'spower-san et a Matirudo-san pour m'avoir suivi (TT^TT) !

Mainnntennnannnt jeeee vaiiis repondreeeee aux commeeeentaiiiiires !

**Matirudo-san :**

Bonsoir !

Merci (-) ça me fait plaisir !

Ahahah ! la flemme... tellement de mots pour la décrire...

Ahahah ! les cerveaux nous plantent quand on est trop taré, ou alors ça fument à chacun sa méthode pour fuir son proprio ! Même les personnes doivent nous prendre pour des malades à la fin, lol (O) !

En tout cas, ça fait du bien ! Et wouah tu es rafraichissante !

Et tant mieux si ça te plait !

**StrangeEye :**

Salut ! Bonsoir !

C'est vrai ! En plus ses capacités sont incroyables ! Elle sait coudre, tricoter, tailler, faire des toiles d'araignées et joué à la corde à sauter *Coup de poing* Non je rigole (^-^) ! pas du tout, mais elle sait faire plein de choses d'utiles et inutiles aussi, parce que si l'utile existe, l'inutile aussi !

Oups ! Désolée pour les faites je ne fais pas exprès (^_^)" et avec ma Bêta-reader, comme je l'ai dit plus haut, nous sommes entrain de revoir les chapitres et de les corrigés ainsi que de les modifiés (légèrement comme je l'ai dit c'est plus sur les détails), donc (^_^) !

Et voici le chapitre qu'on attendais tous ! :

**Chapitre septième :**

J'allais y arriver plus que quelque pas...

Allez...

-Vas-y tu vas y arriver ! me cria Lucy.

-On compte sur toi Hiro ! me lança Natsu.

-Vas y ! T'y es presque ! dit Grey.

-Attention on voit ta culotte ! ça c'est Happy.

-Il faudrait qu'elle soit en jupe d'abord et ça ne lui ira même pas, j'en suis certain.

Oscar. Des fois, un peu de compassion ne serrait pas de refus...

-Elle peut porter ce qu'elle souhaite. dit Erza.

-Vous avez totalement raison dame Erza. assura Oscar.

Léche-cul.

Non mais, parlé de mes goûts vestimentaires je préfèrais largement les pantalons aux jupes. C'était pas pratique les jupes. Surtout avec plein de froufrou et tout.

Je grimpai sur une falaise pour atteindre le nid de mon objectif. Il fallait qu'on prenaient des oeufs de salamandre. Et ça semblait pas facile. Je pouvais vous le dire.

Quand j'atteignis le bout de la falaise, j'avançais vers le nid de la salamandre pour prendre mon oeuf.

Et au moment où j'arrivais au moment fatidique, c'était à dire à prendre un oeuf devant le nez d'une salamandre de givre.

Et une salamandre c'était possessif. Je le disait en connaissance de cause.

Mais comme de par hasard, la salamandre se réveilla au moment où j'avais attrapé l'oeuf et m'apprêtais à partir.

Je devinais déjà ce qu'il allait se passer.

J'allais devoir courir comme une folle, elle allais me courser et on allait le vaincre, enfin l'assommer.

Comme dans chaque mission.

Mais là il y avait un problème. Y a toujours un problème.

La salamandre n'a toujours pas bougé alors que j'avais pris l'oeuf et m'apprêtais à partir.

Mais je décidais de regarder l'oeuf attentivement. Parce que si cet oeuf ne lui appartiennait pas, je comprendrais mieux.

Je regardais l'oeuf attentivement. Il était blanc avec des traits violets, ils étaient sous la forme d'une griffure sur tout l'oeuf.

Ça me disait vaguement quelque chose. Je crois que je connaissais ce genre d'oeuf. Et ce qui allait en sortir.

Je regardai autour de moi pour voir s'il y avait quelqu'un. Mais personne à part la salamandre givre. Étrange.

Normalement, son propriétaire devrait être dans le coin, peut être qu'il l'avais laissé ici le temps d'aller voir autre chose.

J'entendais les autres qui s'impatientaient et se demandaient s'ils devaient intervenir ou pas.

Bah je vais descendre alors, j'ai pas trop le choix parce que il n'y a pas d'autres oeufs. Parce que c'était un mâle. J'ai vérifier.

Je remis l'oeuf à à place et descendis la falaise. Je n'avais pas le vertige donc sa ira.

Quand je vis les autres, je m'approchai d'eux.

-Aucun oeuf. C'était un mâle.

-Mince, on aurait pu partir plus vite. se plaigna Lucy.

-En avant pour le prochain repaire. dit Erza.

-D'accord. dit tout le monde.

Et nous reprenions notre route pour aller vers le prochain repaire.

...

_Plus tard, à la guilde._

On avait réussi avec nos oeufs, les personnes du village, pour nous remercier, nous avais préparé des plats avec les oeufs qu'on avait ramenés. Faudrait qu'on m'explique à quoi ça servait de nous malmener pour ramener leurs foutus oeufs si c'était pour au final nous les faire bouffer ! Même s'ils étaient bons, faudrait pas se moquer des gens !

-...Et c'est à ce moment que je suis arrivé et que j'ai tout cramé !

Disait Natsu en étant sur une table à brailler haut et fort qu'il avait réussi à vaincre une salamandre gelée.

Natsu adorais raconter ses histoires, et nous on les adorait. C'était vrai que c'était captivant les histoires surtout quand c'était lui qui les racontait elles semblaient toujours drôle. Cette guilde était vraiment fantastique. Jamais auparavant je n'avais vu Oscar être bourré. Jamais, haut de ma plus grande vie, je ne l'avais vu ainsi !

...

Je me mettais à parler comme Oscar maintenant. Ça deviennait sérieux là.

Je prenais un verre de saké en regardant Cana et Oscar se faire un concours de celui qui buveraient le plus.

-Vas-y Oscar ! Dit un côté de la guilde qui avait décidé de parié pour Oscar.

-Montre lui Cana ! dit l'autre qui lui avait décidé de soutenir (et de parier sur) Cana.

Mais qui était-ce qui avait mis de l'alcool dans le thé d'Oscar ? Celui qui avait fait ça était très fort. Et l'alcool aussi...

Ça faisait maintenant 1 mois et demi qu'on était entré dans la guilde. Et dire qu'on connaissait déjà tous les membres principaux.

Il y avait trop de monde pour que je me souviennais de toute la guilde.

Déjà mon équipe, ensuite le reste...

Je me souvennais de Grey, Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Happy, Wendy, Carla, Maître Makarov et Mirajane. Et Cana maintenant.

Ça faisait beaucoup de monde quand même. Et en plus, il y avait une fille en bleue qui me regardait bizarrement, avec une aura de meurtrière. Bizarre, pourquoi elle me regardait comme ça ? Je lui avais fait quelque chose de mal ? Alors je ne m'en souviens pas si c'est ça .

On se sentait vite bien ici. D'habitude, je n'aimais pas être trop longtemps au même endroit. Alors que je restais longtemps...

Cette guilde, c'était quelque chose.

J'étais tellement dans mes pensées que je n'avais pas senti venir la personne à côté de moi. Donc quand je sentai la personne, j'avais sursauté. On était humain ou on l'était pas.

-Bonjour ! Je suis désolée si je t'ai fais peur.

Je me tournai vers la personne qui venait de me parlé.

C'était Wendy qui était venue.

-Ça va ? me demanda-t-elle.

-Oui.

-Tu es toute seule ?

-Non, je discute avec un poireaux géant qui fait des pâtes et toi ?

-Je suis désolée. Je ne savais pas que je te dérangeais. À plus tard.

Elle est trop mignonne et trop drôle. Je croyais que j'avais trouvé plus drôle qu'Oscar.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir je la retennais par le bras.

-C'était une blague. Ça se voit que je suis entrain de siroté mon saké pendant que mon chat se bourre la gueule.

-Ah. Est-ce que je peux m'assoir ?

-Oui, vas-y.

Et elle s'asseyait à côté de moi.

Elle était si mignonne avec ses "pardon", "excusez-moi" et ses marques de politesses. Et son exceed ne s'empêchait pas de lui faire remarquer en lui disant d'arrêter. Je voyais pas en quoi c'était mal. Je me demande si je devrais faire la même avec Oscar. Je croyais qu'il aurait une crise cardiaque si je le faisais. Ça aurait trop drôle.

-...va ?

-Mmh ?

-Est-ce que ça va ? Parce que tu rigoles toute seule.

Mince, encore cette vieille manie de rigoler toute seule.

-Oui, oui ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Qu'est ce que tu me voulais ?

-Hein ?

-Tu es venu, c'est pour quelque chose, non ?

- Hum, oui. Désolée...

-C'est pas grave.

-Hum, je voudrais savoir si tu connaissais un dragon s'appelant Grandine ?

Encore ? C'était la troisième personne qui me demandait ça, ça devenait enervant à la fin. En premier c'était Natsu, puis un gars qui semblait pas commode et en plus j'avais failli croire qu'il m'insultait celui la, mais en faite il voulait juste savoir si je connaissais son dragon. Il pouvait pas le demander plus clairement, parce que si quelqu'un comprenait à ses "Hey la mouche !" ou encore "T'as intérêt à me répondre ou je t'écrase !" et qui voulait en fin de compte une demande de dragon, pour remplacer le demander "où est-ce qui l'est mon dragon ?", j'étais preneuse. Parce que je ne serais pas traductrice.

Alors pour la troisième fois :

-Non, je ne connais pas. Le seul dragon que je connaisse c'est Alvigraal.

-Oh, d'accord...

Maintenant elle était triste. Ça se sentais qu'elle l'était. En tout cas sa y ressemblait puisque la première fois que j'avais vu cette expression c'était parce que Oscar n'avait pas réussi à obtenir la carte d'or pour les tickets gratuits du thé à volonté.

Et je savais pas quoi faire. Alors je decidais de faire comme avec Oscar. Je l'ignorais. La dernière fois ça avait marché. Il avait arrêté et m'a prit pour son defouloir sentimentales. En me lançant des vannes horribles sur le monde et ses problèmes de thé.

C'était fantastique !

Ironie, ironie. Quand tu nous prennait...

En parlant d'Oscar, il dansait maintenant sur la table où se trouvait Natsu et les autres.

Quand j'irai lui dire celui c'était passé pendant sa "soulerie", j'imaginais déjà sa tête. Hé hé hé.

Non, non je n'était pas méchante. Juste un peu...

Je me retournai vivement vers la porte d'entrée.

Je ne vis personne.

Étrange...

-Que se passe-t-il Hiro ?

Je me tournai vers Wendy qui m'avais posé la question.

-Rien, j'ai cru sentir quelqu'un qui me regardait depuis la porte d'entrée, c'est tout.

-Ah bon ? Pourtant il n'y a personne.

-Oui, c'est peut être mon imagination...

-Ah ! Je me souviens maintenant !

Je levai un sourcil. Devant mon incompréhension, elle m'expliqua.

-Ce que je voulais vraiment te demander c'était fantastique tu étais d'accord pour que nous allions visiter ensemble Magnolia ?

-J'ai déjà visité la ville, c'était sympa.

-Mais-

-Elle te demande si tu ne veux pas aller te promenais avec elle, ce n'est pas si difficile que ça à comprendre !

Et voilà que Carla venais y mettre sa graine...

C'était que des fois elle ressemblait un peu à Oscar avec ses manières. Mais je l'avais trouvée sympa.

-Est-ce que tu veux bien ?

Elle m'avait demandé ça avec tellement de gentillesse et avec un grand sourire que je finis par céder.

-Si tu veux.

_Si j'avais su ce qu'il se passerait ce jour là, je n'aurais jamais acceptée._

_X784 juillet, le 01._

C'est la fin !

(Non sérieux j'ai cru que c'était le début... *Paf*)

Donc merci à tous d'avoir lu ce chapitre !

Et encore désolée pour le retard (^-^)" !

Ne vous inquiétez pas pour le prochain il sera moins long (je l'espère).

Mais maintenant les chapitres seront de sortie toutes les semaines, et une fois. Pour cause, je suis entrain, toujours avec ma (fantastique) Beta-reader de revoir mes chapitres donc voilà (^_^) !

Laissez un petit commentaire !

À la prochaine !


End file.
